


Event Horizon

by dragonofyang



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A poem about Lotor being thirsty af don't mind me, Cunnlingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Reposted as a oneshot since it's a standalone poem, Spicy poetry is spicy, takes place roughly around S5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofyang/pseuds/dragonofyang
Summary: In which Lotor realizes that he's hopelessly ensnared by a certain Princess, sometime during their initial alliance.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Event Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Small note: I actually had posted this last year, but in an organizational fit I'm reposting it as a standalone piece so I can better organize my works. That said, I hope you enjoy!

We stared at each other from across the room.  
Here, in the soft nebula-blue gloom  
There is little I would not do  
If only I could taste that tender bloom  
Of pink upon your cheeks. Here, on your bed I would devote such attention  
To your every inch. I almost hate to mention  
How I can hear your breath quicken at the promise of affection  
When my eyes blaze with my amorous intentions.

My princess, I’d trace my fingers up your thighs  
And as my tongue meets your lips I’d hear you sigh  
My name. My love, I would make you fly  
To the heavens. Your pleasure is mine.  
I’d trail kisses along marks like crescent moons  
And wonder if I will ever be immune  
To the tempo of your heart, as scratches like runes  
Upon my back summon desire within me for you.

Empress, show me how to make you mine.  
Collar me with a golden band, lull me with the taste of juniberry wine.  
The Emperor answers no call on high  
Unless it’s your voice, your moan, your cry.  
So kiss me, sweetling, but not with your lips,  
Let me kneel, let my hands grace your hips.  
Show me how the universe can be created on the tip  
Of my tongue, born in the stateroom of your Castleship.

Roll your hips up, love,  
Let your head dip back as your arms stretch above  
To grasp the pillows. Tell me if it’s too much or not enough.  
Your moans are sounds I’ll never tire of  
And the taste of you, it scorches along my tongue  
As I pull melodies from your lungs.  
Your legs clamp tighter, as though I would run  
From the beautiful inferno of your pleasure, my sun.

Ours is an inevitable collision  
Of galaxies drawn by some inexplicable decision  
Of gravity, love, fusion--not fission.  
Why would I want to escape such a beautiful vision  
When you and I were destined to this galactic unity?  
I’m but a hapless moon in your inescapable, indescribable gravity.  
I’m before you not as a prince but a man on his knees  
Because I know that as I taste your starlight you'll consume me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Crystal, and thanks to Felix for letting me drop several messier versions of this into their inboxes <3
> 
> This originally started as one whole stanza, I wanted it to feel like it was his mind going a million miles an hour, but with how the rhymes were naturally flowing it felt too clunky, so I broke it into several stanzas. The only lines not touched by editing were "So kiss me, sweetling, but not with your lips,/Let me kneel, let my hands grace your hips./Show me how the universe can be created on the tip/Of my tongue, born in the stateroom of your Castleship" and I think that says a whole lot about my original vision for this piece XD
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr or Twitter if you wanna talk about this piece! Comments and constructive criticism appreciated, I always seek to improve my writing, as I'm always learning!


End file.
